Heal the broken
by Beauty of Bloody Thorns
Summary: Vivian and her meister, Night, both have horrible pasts. Can the Soul eater gang figure their pasts out and heal their tortured souls. Death the Kid and OC, Liz and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Summary: Vivian and Night both have terrible pasts. Can the Soul eater gang figure out their pasts and heal their tortured souls. Death the Kid and OC, Liz and OC.

Chapter 1

*Maka's P.O.V*

Soul and I had just gotten back from an assignment. Soul went off somewhere and I was trying to find him. I was near the infirmary when I noticed a girl I'd never seen before.

She looked so innocent and shy. She had brown hair that was in two braids and she wore glasses. She wore a green long sleeved shirt. The sleeves covered her hands. She wore faded blue jeans. She stood up straight, outside the infirmary, with her hands together.

"Excuse me." I said approaching her. She looked at me shyly. "Are you new here?" she nodded. "Hi. I'm Maka." I said putting my hand out.

"I-I'm V-Vivian." She stuttered out and shook my hand.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I asked. She didn't seem to belong here, but I guessed maybe her partner was the one who belonged here.

She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment Dr. Stein came out of the infirmary. "Ah, Maka. I see you've met Vivian." he turned to Vivian. "Night will be fine. We just have to clean his wound and bandage it up." he looked at me. "Maka why don't you go show her around and introduce her to your friends?"

"Sure." I said smiling. "Come on, Vivian." I said pulling her down the hall. I showed her around while I continued to look for Soul. We talked, she stuttered a lot. I was started to like her. We finally found Soul, he was with everybody. "Hey guys. This is Vivian. Vivian this is Soul, Tsubaki and her meister, Black star, that's Liz and Patty and their meister, Death the Kid." She pointed them out as she said their names.

"H-hi." Vivian said looking down.

Black star circled her a few times, something she didn't seem comfortable with. "You're the new kid, ha. You're weak. You could never beat me. Dr. Stein said the new kid could beat me, ha. Yeah right. No one could beat the unbeatable Black star."

"Black star stop it." Kid said. "You're making her uncomfortable."

*Vivian's P.O.V*

The one called Black star was going on and on about himself. He was very annoying in my opinion.

"Black star stop it. You're making her uncomfortable." The one Maka said was Death the Kid said. I looked at him. He was, without any doubt, attractive. He gave me a small smile and an apotigetic look. I looked down and I was sure I was blushing.

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

Vivian was so cute when she blushed. I tried to help her because she obviously wasn't going to say anything to Black star, but he just kept going on. Someone really needed to punch him.

"There is no way she could beat someone as awesome as me." Black star continued. "No one can beat me."

"M-my meister c-c-could beat y-you." she stuttered.

Wow, I thought, she's so cute… wait, where'd that come from.

Black star gave her a look. At that moment a boy walked in. He had black hair that WASN'T symmetrical. It almost covered his left eye. His eyes were a golden kind of color. He wore a red short sleeved shirt, a black vest over is (that wasn't closed), and black pants. He also had black fingerless gloves.

"Yeah right." Black star said to Vivian as he got to close to her for her comfort. The boy took one look at Vivian's terrified face, then started toward them. "Your meister is probably as weak as you. I'm not scared of you're-" he was cut off by the boy pulling him away from Vivian, who quickly ran to his side.

Black star stared at the boy, who was glaring a hole at him.

Well that's the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Chapter 2

*Vivian's P.O.V*

Black star was way to close. He was scaring me. Suddenly Night walked into the room. I gave him a terrified look and anger burned in his eyes as he pulled Black star away from me and glared at him. I quickly ran to his side.

I knew he was the only one I could trust.

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

I don't know why, but the way the boy protected Vivian and the way she ran to his side, sent a wave of disappointment though me. Were they together? Were they a couple?

*Liz's P.O.V*

The boy that came to Vivian's rescue had a creepy aura about him. The way he looked at Black star was scary. He looked like he was going to punch the blue headed ninja.

We were all watching intently to what was going to happen. Well, all of us except Patty, who was poking me and saying, "Sis, sis."

The boys hand curled into a fist. "Night. Don't." Vivian said grabbing a hold on his arm. He looked at her then relaxed, but not before sending another death glare at Star.

I looked at everyone. Maka didn't seem to know what to think and I'm pretty sure Soul was thinking something along the lines of, this guy is cool. Tsubaki looked scared for Black star, who didn't back down from Night's glare. Patty was off in la la land. Kid seemed disappointed, but I couldn't guess why.

Suddenly Patty rejoined the real world, well as much as she could, and ran over to Vivian. "Hi I'm Patty you want to hang out. I love giraffes'. What about you? What do you like?" Vivian looked unsure of how to answer. Annoyance was written all over Night's face when Patty started yapping at his ear.

I started to watch Night more carefully. He never seemed to put his guard down. The whole time he stood there he seemed to be waiting for someone to attack him. He didn't seem to like being around a crowd and he obviously didn't like Patty.

Suddenly, he looked at me. I looked away quickly hoping he didn't notice me staring. I looked back to see him staring at me. His eyes were hypnotic. I just couldn't seem to stop staring at them.

"Come on, Vivian." Maka said. "I'll continue showing you around."

"O-ok." Vivian said. "C-come on, Night." Night nodded then finally looked away and followed behind them.

*Soul's P.O.V*

I had to admit that this Night guy was pretty cool. Maybe even cool enough to hang with me. I could tell he was annoyed by Patty, but who isn't.

Then I noticed that Night and Liz were staring at each other. Liz I'd never seen Liz stare at anyone. It was like Night had put her under a spell or something.

Maka then said something about showing them around. "C-come on, Night." Vivian said and he finally looked away from Liz, who seemed like she was in a daze.

"Wait for me!" I yelled after them. There was something weird about these two and I planned to figure out what it is.

End of chapter 2. I know its not that good.

Please Review.

Soul eater Love


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

This chapter is mostly Liz's point of view.

Chapter 3

*Soul's P.O.V*

We showed Vivian and Night around. During the tour I asked Night many questions, Where're you from, how'd you become a meister, how'd you and Vivian become partners? None of my questions were answered. Night stayed silent and just stared ahead. I'd have thought him deaf if it wasn't for his response when Vivian asked him if he was ok.

Vivian and Maka were becoming quick friends. From what I could tell, Vivian was a shy girl who didn't like attention. She wasn't as strange as Night, but she was still strange. When I looked into her eyes I could see fear and sadness, even when she was smiling.

I was getting bored of showing them around and was about to leave when Black star, Tsubaki, and Liz showed up.

I just knew what Black star was about to do, but I was surprised to see Liz without Kid or Patty. Then I remembered the staring incident.

"New kids I dare you to battle the great and mighty Black star!" Black star yelled striking a pose. He's one of my best friends, but sometimes he gets on even my nerves.

"Sorry, we tried to stop him." Tsubaki and Liz said in unison.

"W-we'd rather n-not." Vivian said.

"What are you chicken?" Black star said and flapped his arms like a chicken. "Ha. You're probably to weak anyway."

"Fine." Night said. "You want a fight? You got it. Outside, now."

"Don't tell me what to do." Black star headed toward the front doors. "Come on Tsubaki." Liz and Tsubaki followed him.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Maka said to me as we followed the others.

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say, but something told me that Night could beat Black star.

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

I sat at the table trying to read, but I could concentrate for two reasons. One, Patty was sitting beside me singing in an annoying high pitched voice as she colored. Two, I couldn't help but wonder why Liz had went with Black star and Tsubaki. She wasn't that close to Tsubaki and she didn't like being around Black star which is why I couldn't understand why she would willingly follow the two.

*Liz's P.O.V*

I don't know what it was, but something about Night made me curious. I had to find out what it was, but didn't have a chance seeing how he was about to fight Star.

Soul, and I stood on the sidelines as the others got ready. Maka had went to get Dr. Stein because she said they couldn't battle unless a teacher was watching (Same thing she said when Star was fighting Kid).

Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe. "You ready newbie's?" Star said with a smirk on his face. Man did I wish Night would smack that smirk off his face.

"Vivian." Night said and she nodded. Then she turned into a scythe. She looked like Soul in his scythe form except she had a purple tint and the blade curved more. "Bring it."

Black star didn't hesitate. He ran straight at Night and tried to strike. He mostly tried kicking, but Night was able to dodge him easily. Then Black star jumped into the air and tried to kick Night in the face, but Night used the staff part of the scythe to flip Black star away.

"What did I miss?" Dr. Stein said as him and Maka joined us.

"Not much." Soul said. "Fight just started."

Night just stood there, waiting for Star to attack. Star looked deep in thought. "Tsubaki, smoke bomb!" Then smoke filled the area.

"I can't see a thing." Maka said. Well, duh. That's kind of the point.

When the smoke cleared, I saw that Black star had managed to hit Night a few times. Star kicked Night and sent him flying toward one of the columns on the school. Instead of hitting the column like Star wanted, Night maneuvered himself so he ended up jumping off the side of it instead. Then Night was gone.

Black star looked around a few seconds, then he smiled. "Fine if that's the way you want to play!" he said then he set up his TRAP STAR and started listening.

"Do you think he'll fall for the trap?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"No." Dr. Stein said. "I've heard about the pasts of Night and Vivian. Trust me Black star as pick a fight that he can't win this time."

"How can you know just by his past?" I asked. Dr. Stein didn't answer.

What happened next happened so fast that I couldn't really tell what was going on. All I saw was Night jump into the trap, then Black star's and Night's bodies moving all over the place, and then Night using the scythe to wrap around one of Tsubaki's chains. In the end, Black star had been the one caught in the trap.

"I believe I win." Night said. We all looked at him speechlessly, except for Dr. Stein who had seen it coming.

End of Chapter 3

Please Review. Thanks.

Soul eater Love


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Chapter 4

*Maka's P.O.V*

We were all in shock. The fight was over so quickly. Black star persistence usually made a fight last longer than a couple of minutes like this one.

Vivian transformed back to her regular form. Black star struggled against the chains. Tsubaki transformed back and Star was free.

"How could you beat me? How? I'm unbeatable!" Black star yelled.

"Just face it. You lost." Night said emotionlessly.

Black star didn't listen to him though. "No I will not face it. What is with you? Why are you so strange?" I was surprised that he just came out and asked the question that most of us were wondering.

"What do you mean?" Night asked him.

"You're all emotionless. Do you not have feelings? Are you a robot or something?" Of course Black star didn't think before saying anything. Night stiffened. "You don't care about anything."

Then Night punched Star. "You know nothing about me." Night said darkly before turning around and heading leaving the school grounds.

Tsubaki sighed and helped Black star up. Both Vivian and Liz were watching Night leave.

Vivian looked like she was about to follow Night. "Vivian? Can I talk to you?" I asked. She seemed to hesitate as she took one last look at Night, but finally nodded.

"That guy's dead!" Black star yelled.

"Give it a rest dude." Soul said rolling his eyes.

"I won't give it a rest!" Star yelled at Soul like it was his fight. Tsubaki sighed. The three headed inside as Soul and Black star talked about something that had nothing to do with Star's previous disappointment.

Liz and I stood there with Vivian. "So what do you w-want to talk a-about?" Vivian asked.

"Are you and Night…?" Liz trailed off.

"Oh. No h-he's like my brother. Plus, he doesn't trust anyone enough to let t-them get that c-close to him."

"Why doesn't he trust anyone?" Maka asked.

Vivian shrugged. "Don't know. He's been like that since I met him."

"Doesn't it bother him that he doesn't trust you like that?" Maka asked.

"No. I know I'm n-not the one who supposed to get him to open up." She looked in the direction he went. "H-he's needs someone s-stronger." she smiled. "I guess I s-should g-go."

"Sis! Sis!" Patty said appearing out of no where and hugging Liz. Kid followed behind her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, guys what did we miss?" Kid asked.

"B-black star f-fought Night a-and m-me. I w-was j-just leaving." Vivian stuttered as she looked at the ground.

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

Patty was driving me crazy so I suggested we find Liz. We found her with Maka and Vivian. When I asked what I'd missed, Vivian looked at the ground and stuttered a lot. I couldn't help but think it was cute.

"I w-was j-just leaving." Vivian stuttered as looked at the ground.

"I can walk you home." I offered. Why did I just say that? I didn't really think about it, it just came out. Liz, Maka, and even Patty was looking at me strangely.

"Um, o-ok." Vivian said and we walked off leaving Maka, Liz, and Patty confused.

*Patty's P.O.V*

I couldn't believe what I heard. I think Kid's got a crush. Oh, they'd be so cute together. Kid and Vivian sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g.

*Liz's P.O.V*

I couldn't believe it, but Kid actually seemed interested in this girl. Patty suddenly jump up in down with a grin on her face. What is she thinking about, I wondered.

**That's the end of Chapter 4**

**I Promise Death the Kid will be in it more in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean. sorry it took a while to post this chapter, I had writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Chapter 5

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

Vivian was quiet, but I guess that wasn't surprising. I raked my brain trying to think about something to talk about. "So, Vivian." I started. She looked at me. "How'd you become partners with Night?" It was the only thing I could think of.

"We w-were both in danger when we m-met and we banded t-together to get out of the danger. He h-has been my meister ever s-since." she said.

"Why were you in danger?" Her face grew grave and she looked like she was thinking of something painful. "Never mind. Forget I asked." I said.

She stopped. "Well, we're here. T-thanks for w-walking m-me h-home." She turned and walked into the building leaving me in the road alone.

"No problem." I said quietly even though I new she wouldn't hear. I sighed. What was going on with me? I couldn't stop thinking about her. For once symmetry wasn't the main thought in my head, which was weird.

_*_Night's P.O.V*

That stupid blue headed idiot. If he had any idea what I've went through then he'd keep his mouth shut.

Just then Vivian walked in. "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine, I'm just a little annoyed." I answered.

"Please try and keep your temper. Those people are nice, well, all except the blue headed one. The others would make good friends."

I sighed. I didn't want to go to this stupid school and I sure as hell didn't need any friends. "Fine." I knew it was what she wanted so I'd try to behave. I also knew going to this school will keep us safe so I'll put up with it. "I cant promise anything though."

She seemed to except that answer.

*Death the kid's P.O.V*

I stood their looking at the building. I knew she wouldn't be coming out, but I still watched for her. What was wrong with me? Have I gone mad?

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling that I was being watched. I looked to my right and left. Nothing. I tryed to shrug off the feeling, but then the feeling made me uncomfortable.

I turned around just in time to see someone start walking into an ally. After that the feeling was gone.

Who was that? And why were they staring at me?

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry that this chapters so short but next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Chapter 6

*Liz's P.O.V*

When Kid finally got home he wasn't all there. His mind seemed to be wandering somewhere else. "You ok." I asked as he stood in front of the stove like he didn't remember how to turn it on.

"Uh… yeah. I just can't stop thinking about…" He stopped his sentence abruptly and a blush spread across his face. He obviously didn't mean to say that much.

"Are you talking about Vivian?"

His blush reddened. "No. Of course not. I just…" he looked deep in thought.

"Ok. What ever you say." I said teasingly and walked out of the room. I couldn't believe he was thinking about Vivian, but I guess I can't blame him. Those two were interesting.

*Night's P.O.V*

I was looking out the window. Vivian was in the kitchen making supper (I'd help, but the last time I tried cooking it ended in disaster. Of course I was only 8 at the time, but I was sure my cooking skills haven't improved).

I was spacing out when someone, who was sneaking around and wearing a hood, caught my eye. I quickly became alert. I swear if that was him…

"Night." Vivian asked cautiously. She must have walked in and seen that I was alert. "What's wrong."

"Someone's outside." I said watching the person who was in the shadows.

"You don't think it's…"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said getting up and heading to the door.

"Don't!" She said grabbing my arm. "What if it is him? He might hurt you."

I sighed. She worried to much. "If I don't, and it is him, he might attack us when we least expect it."

"What if he doesn't know we're here, then you'll just be giving us away."

I sighed again. Man I hated it when she's right, I thought as I went back to the window. The person was gone. "They're gone."

"Maybe it wasn't James. Just don't worry about it." She said and walked into the kitchen.

I had a bad feeling in my gut. How could she not be worried? She's the one James is after.

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

I sighed and turned in my bed again. The clock read 1:30 a.m. and I hadn't gotten any sleep all night. My mind was jumbled up with to many thoughts.

Thoughts about Night. Thoughts about the person who had been watching me. Most of my thoughts were about Vivian though. I also couldn't stop wondering what was going on with me.

I couldn't like her, could I? I've never like anyone like that before. Plus, how could I like her when I didn't even know her. No, I can't like her I'm just curious about her that's all. That's what I kept telling myself.

Finally sleep overtook me. I didn't sleep that long though because I was still tired when I was rudely awakened by Patty's voice in the other room. The clock said 9:00 a.m.

I sighed and got out of bed to see what was going on. I almost died when I saw the living room. I swear I think my heart skipped a beat.

The living room was a complete mess. Picture frames were laying on the ground. My table was pushed over to much to the left. Papers scattered the floor and there was something on my couch that looked like food. And sitting in the middle of the mayhem, unsurprisingly, was Patty.

"What in the world have you done to my perfectly symmetrical living room?" I yelled.

She giggled. "I was playing with Giraffe!" she exclaimed happily. Giraffe was a stray dog that came to our door from time to time. Patty had insisted on calling him Giraffe even though me and Liz had argued that it wasn't a proper name for a dog.

"You what?" I growled angrily at the thought of that dog in my house. "I told you to keep that mangy mutt outside!"

"But he's so cute." She said.

"He isn't cute. He's unsymmetrical and probably has diseases. Now get out so I can make my living room symmetrical again!"

11:35 a.m. was the time when I finally got my living room back to my standards.

"You done freaking out?" Liz asked as she entered the room.

"I wasn't freaking out. Symmetry makes the world beautiful."

"Sure." she said.

That's when my thoughts from the previous day came flooding back into my mind. Especially the ones about her. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**End of chapter 6**

**I thought I was a little overdue for a Death the kid symetry freak out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Chapter 7

*Vivian's P.O.V*

I watched as Night stared out the window. It was about 11:30 and he hadn't move from that spot since last night when he saw that person, or at least I assumed he hadn't moved because he looked like he didn't sleep last night, but I couldn't be sure since I went to bed like a normal person.

I was starting to worry. When Night thought there was danger around, he was on alert 24/7. Doesn't matter to him if he sleeps or eats, he'll still be watching.

"You need to eat." I said as I tried to pull him away from the window. Key word: TRYING. He's way stronger than me so I could barely make him move a centimeter.

"I'm fine." he said.

"No you're not. You look like your about to fall asleep."

"I'm fine." he repeated.

I sighed. Why does he always have to be so difficult. "Fine be that way." I went to my room to get a book. When I returned to the living room, Night had dozed off.

Well, at least he's sleeping, I thought.

*Maka's P.O.V*

I was on my way to see Vivian. I wanted to get to know her a little bit better. Plus, I had a welcoming gift. Soul wasn't very helpful though when I was trying to figure out where she lived.

- **flashback** -

"What are you doing?" Soul asked as I was wrapping my small gift for Vivian and Night.

"I've got a welcoming gift for Vivian and Night." I answered.

"Pfft. Why are you wasting your time like that? Those two are weird."

"Because, unlike you, I have manners." I continued my wrapping.

He just sat and watched. "Do you even know where they live?" he asked when I was done.

That question made me pause. I hadn't thought about that. "I don't know." I said looking at him.

"Well, don't look at me. I don't know either."

"Maybe I can go ask someone." I said as I got up and picked up the gift. "You coming?"

"No way. I don't want to go hanging with weirdos. I don't want to ruin my cool reputation." Soul said arrogantly. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. "My reputation's already getting ruined because of you." He laughed.

I knew it was just a joke, but I snapped. "Maka Chop." I hit him in the head. He was holding his head and mumbling something when I left.

- **End Flashback** -

I had asked Kid since he walked her home. Luckily, he was able to give me good directions. He probably had the best memory of anyone I've ever met. He seemed more spacey than usual today, though.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind me.

"Huh." I turned around. A guy stood behind me. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Vivian, would you?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. So you know where I can find her."

"Yeah, but I don't think I should." I said backing away from him.

"Why not? I'm just trying to find an old friend." He had a look in his eye that scared me.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you." I said as I ran from him. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't following me, he wasn't. I slowed down. That was weird.

It took me a few minutes after that to find the place. I knock on the door.

Vivian was the one to answer. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"I brought you a gift." I said.

"T-thanks. P-please come in."

I walked inside and looked around. It was a cozy place. I saw Night asleep by the window.

"He d-dozed off t-there after s-staying up all night." Vivian told me.

"I see. Here." I said handing her the box. She took it and sat down. I figured I should mention the guy looking for her. "Vivian on my way over here a man stopped me and asked about you. You had brown hair and light blue eyes."

She froze instantly and looked at me. Fear was clear in her eyes.

**Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean. Sorry it took so long, I had major writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.**

Chapter 8

*Vivian's P.O.V*

"W-what did y-you say?" I said.

Maka looked at me. She could obviously see my fear. "Do you know him?"

I looked over at Night to make sure he was still asleep. Night would get angry just at the mention of the name I now spoke. "James is his name."

"What happened?" I could tell she was worried because the tone of her voice.

"W-we were in love." I stopped. Talking about him was hard, but I knew that she needed to know. "H-he was so… amazing and k-kind. I thought he was my soul mate. That he would always take care of me."

There was a noise from the other side of the room. I looked at Night to be sure he hadn't awakened. He was still fast asleep.

I looked at Maka and continued. "But then, he changed. He started following me everywhere. He wouldn't leave me alone." Maka was listening intently. "I would try to get away, but he would follow me. If I was at home, he would stand outside of my window for hours. I started to get frightened." I paused lost in the thought of the days I sat in bed awake because I knew he was just outside. "Then I tried to talk to him about it…" I knew my face must have gone grave from Maka expression. "It didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"I told him I needed my space and that he could follow me all the time. He told me that he was only worried that I might get hurt. We agued about it for a few minutes until I finally said, 'This isn't going to work, we should break up'. He just stared at me in shock. I just turned to walk away, then…" I stopped as the memory came flooding back to me.

_Flashback_

I turned to walk away. James grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean?" He yelled.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said, staying calm.

He got angry. "Why? Just because I'm worried about you?" His grip tightened as he continued. "I'm just trying to protect you! You're so fragile! You can't blame me for being worried about you!"

"Let go! You're hurting me!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but he didn't let go or loosen the death grip he had on my arm.

"I just have your best interest in mind!" The rest he muttered darkly and it scared me. "I'll just have to make you see what I see."

"Stop. Let go!" I begged.

He was dragging me through the abandoned streets. No matter what I did, I couldn't get out of his grip. Finally, I kicked him. He slapped me in the face and I fell to the ground with tears streaming down my face.

He knelled beside. "Oh, look what you did. You made me slap the most important thing to me." He reached out to touch me, but I stood up and ran. He followed me easily.

He almost had me, but then I ran into someone. A boy. We both fell to the ground. "S-sorry." I stammer. "I d-didn't mean-" my apology was cut by James grabbing me and roughly pulling me up.

"You're coming with me." James said.

I must have looked scared because the boy stood up and separated James and me. He stood in front of me. "She isn't going anywhere with you."

"Stay out of this." James said. "Now hand her over." The boy shook his head. That's what started the fight.

I didn't know what to do. I was scared and I felt completely useless. Then James knocked the boy to the ground and was about to hit him. "Don't!" Suddenly, I was changing and the boy caught me and used me to defend himself. I was so surprised. It was the first time I had ever changed.

"Get him!" Someone yelled and then we were surrounded by three guys and one woman. "Where do you think you're going." One of the guys said.

After that was kind of a blur through the fight, but me and the boy made a good team. Finally, he escaped.

After a lot of running, he stopped. He was sure we'd lost them. "That was close." he said as I changed back.

"I-I'm Vivian." I said introducing myself.

"Night." he said. It took me a moment to realize that was his name.

_End Flashback_

"L-lets j-just say a lot happened after that." I told Maka. I didn't want to get into detail.

"That's when you met Night, right?" she asked. I nodded.

That's when we heard a banging on the door. I gulped. What if it was him?

The banging woke Night up and he was headed toward the door with alarm written on his face. He opened the door cautiously. When he opened it completely I saw that it was Kid and he didn't look well.

"Kid what happened?" Maka asked him in fear. Night looked outside for danger.

He looked like he'd been beaten up. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead fell down on the ground.

"Kid." I ran over to him. "Kid." I shook him, but he didn't open his eyes. I sighed giving up. "W-what do you think happened to him?" I asked Maka.

"I don't know, but whoever did this to him must have been strong and a good fighter." Maka said. "Kid wouldn't doesn't go down easy."

"I wonder who did it." I said.

"James and Dawn." Night answered darkly glaring out the window. I went over and looked out too. There in the middle of the street was James. Beside him was Night's sister Dawn. "They've formed an alliance to get to us." Night said.

I looked around. I didn't spot Night's brother, or his father. Neither did I spot the man who always wore the mask, which is weird because Dawn was never anywhere without at least one of the three. "This is bad."

Night nodded.

**Chapter 8 finally finished! Again, sorry it took so long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean. Sorry it took so long, my computer has been stupid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.**

Chapter 9

*Death the Kid's P.O.V*

I woke up in so much pain. I looked and saw Vivian and Maka looking down at me. "G-good. You're ok." Vivian said sighing.

"We were starting to worry." Maka said.

I tried to seat up, but a wave of pain went through my body and I fell back down. I noticed I was lying on a couch. I looked around the room. Night stood on the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall and watching out the window. He looked like he was searching for something.

"Have they came back?" Maka asked. Night shook his head.

I wondered who 'they' were, but I was to busy trying to remember what happened to me and why I'm in so much pain.

"K-kid." I looked at Vivian. "W-what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." I sat there trying to remember. The last thing I remember was Patty wanting to go see Vivian. That's when it hit me. "Patty and Liz!" I yelled and jumped up. Only to fall back on the floor. "Where are they?" I asked.

"We don't know. Were they with you." Maka asked.

I nodded. "We were on our way here because Patty wanted to see Vivian when we were attacked by these guys."

Vivian looked at Night, who had left the window and was standing over me. "Was one of them wearing a mask?" He asked. His face was emotionless, but there was fear in his voice. I nodded.

"Y-you don't think t-they'd go that far and hurt them, do you?" Vivian asked.

"I'm afraid they might. I really pissed those three off. They'd probably do anything to get to me. Even if it means hurting people who don't have much to do with us." Night said turning to the door. "We have to find them."

"Three?" I asked. "There were five." I told them.

"What?" Night asked.

"I'll go get Soul and Black star so they can help us." Maka said and ran out the door.

Night followed Maka out the door. "Y-you stay here." Vivian said and stood up to follow them.

"Wait! I want to help!" I stood up. I didn't fall, but I was really dizzy.

"You can't." Vivian said and made me sit on the couch. "You can b-barely stand up. Just stay here." she started to leave.

"But they're my friends. I have to help them."

"P-please just stay h-here."

"But..."

"Please." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I looked into her eyes. I didn't want to stay behind, but I couldn't argue with that pleading look. "Fine." I watched her leave. I sighed.

*Liz's P.O.V*

I don't know where Kid went, but I hope he's getting help. We were attacked by two meisters and their weapons. There was also a middle aged man with them.

Right now they had us in an ally. One of the weapons was a chain scythe like Tsubaki. This weapon had me and Patty tied up.

A few minutes after we were captured, a boy and girl had joined the others. From what I could hear their names were James and Dawn. They were whispering so I couldn't tell much of what they were saying though.

Patty and I struggled against the chains, but it was no use. "You're just wasting your time, princess." one of the meisters said. He knelled so we were face to face. "You know you two are pretty." I didn't like the grin on his face so I spit at him. He glared at me, but just turned and walked back to the others.

Kid please be getting help.

*Night's P.O.V*

"I don't see any sign of them." I said.

"Me neither." Vivian said sadly. "Where could they have taken them?"

"Who knows." I sighed. "Lets try some of the alleys. Maybe they're hiding them there."

We walked through the alleys, but didn't see anything. We were about to turn back when Vivian was grabbed by someone. I chased after them. The guy was fast, but not much faster than me.

The guy finally stop, I was surrounded by the people I hated the most. It had been a trap and I had fell for it.

Why did I fall for it? I'm so stupid.

"Hello Night." Dawn said. I looked at all of them. My brother had a hold of Vivian, who was freaking out. I noticed that the big one that always wore the mask was no were to be seen.

"Night, behind you!" Liz yelled. I hadn't noticed her or Patty until then.

I turned to see the guy in the mask. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.

Dawn just laughed. "And here I thought you'd give us more of a challenge."

I was trying to breathe, but couldn't. "Viv." I barely got that out with the lack of air, but she heard me and transformed.

I hit mask (That's what I call him since I don't know his real name) and he dropped me. I sat gasping for air, but quickly recovered and stood up ready to fight them.

I didn't expect them to have weapons though. Suddenly, one of the guys turned into a sword and went to my brother. The chain scythe untangled around Liz and Patty and went to Mask.

I guess they didn't find it necessary to keep them tied up since their meister wasn't around. I hope they can help.

"I don't care how you do it. Just kill him." My father said.

"Man do you have some real issues." I said. I knew I was probably just pissing him off more, but I couldn't help it.

"You ready?" Vivian asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and took a deep breath. It was time to end this once and for all.

**Cliffhanger! You probably hate me right now, don't you?**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.

So sorry it took long, but I spent a lot of time on this chapter. I really hope you like it and I haven't disappointed you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

Chapter 10

*Night's P.O.V*

I took a deep breath. I didn't expect to actually beat them. I was probably die trying and I knew it. These two weren't like Black star.

"Bye." Dawn said as my brother came charging at me, swinging the sword as he did. I barely ducked out of the way. Luckily, he had bad stance and I was able to trip him.

I'd forgotten about Mask. He took the chance to stab me with the chain scythe. I saw it coming a little to late and he was able to make a wound in my arm. I dropped Vivian and Mask whacked me into the wall. A pain went through my back when I tried to get up.

My brother stood up and walked over to me. He raised the sword above his head with a wicked smile spread a crossed his face. "Bye bye." he said.

I closed my eyes waiting for death to take me. "Patty!" I heard Liz yell. Then a gun shot was heard. I looked to see my brother falling and Liz standing in front of me holding, what I assumed to be Patty in weapon form. I looked at Vivian, but couldn't find her.

Liz shot Mask to before turning to me. "Are you ok?" she knelled down beside me. I nodded. Suddenly, Mask recovered from the shot and was coming at her.

"Watch out!" I yelled. I used all my strength to jump up and push us out of the way. I was able to get Liz out of the way, but Mask grabbed me by the shirt and held the knife up to my throat.

Liz went to shoot when Dawn and James grabbed her. "Tag!" she said and transformed into her weapon form while Patty changed back human. She shot until my brother came behind her.

"Tag!" Patty yelled and they reversed spots again. She shot Mask and he dropped me and I ran over to them.

They crowded us. Mask grabbed Liz. Liz dropped Patty, who was about to run at Mask when my dad yelled.

"Enough." he yelled. "Or I kill her." he pointed at Liz.

"You'll kill her no matter what I do." I argued. I knew him enough to know he only cared about himself and getting what he wanted. I also knew he wouldn't actually kill me until he got the one thing he wanted more than anything and I had it safely hidden where he couldn't find it on his own.

"How about we make a deal? Act civilized."

I looked at him cautiously. Patty looked at him to and for once she actually looked like she was serious. I looked at Liz. "Don't trust him!" she yelled. "He's lying. I can tell by the look on his face!"

Mask started chocking her. She gasped for air and struggled in his arms.

"Don't!" I yelled. "Tell him to stop and let her go!" I said glaring at my dad.

He lifted his hand and Mask stopped choking her, but didn't let her go. "Now about that deal." he grinned evilly.

*Vivian's P.O.V*

"Maka!" I yelled running through the streets. Where was she? We need her now? "Maka! Soul! Anybody!" Even Black star would be a little help. Not a lot, but a little. I stopped and gasped for air. I'd been running around the streets trying to find her as soon as possible.

Maybe I shouldn't have ran. I should have stayed back and helped them. Why was I such a coward?

I sat on the ground felling useless. I'm a horrible partner, I thought to myself bitterly. I have to back and help. I jumped up and ran back toward the alley they were in, but stopped dead in my tracks when I got there.

But what if Maka and Soul can't find them if I fail. What if we all die. What if they get a hold of…..

I trailed off thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Bottom line, I was to chicken to go help them. They were my friends, but my fear was quickly making me think twice about helping.

I sighed. I'm a terrible friend.

"Vivian?" I looked up and saw Kid limping toward me.

"What are you doing? Go back inside." I told him.

He shook his head. "I can't. Not with the fact that my friends are in trouble." He smiled weakly. "Plus, I'm feeling better. I just have a limp that's all." His smile disappeared. "Where's the others?"

"We found Patty and Liz, but we couldn't safe them. Night's in trouble now too. I've been trying to find Maka and Soul, but I can't find them anywhere." Tears filled my eyes. "Now Night, Liz, and Patty are doomed and it's all m-my fault."

Kid hugged me tightly. "It isn't your fault." he said trying to calm me down. "You're scared. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't get it. Night needed me and I just ran away like a coward. He has always been there for me, but I'm not there the one time he needs me. I'm a terrible friend."

Kid looked at me sadly. "It's not to late to help them. Come on." he stood up and helped me up. "Where are they at?"

"No. You can't go…."

He cut me off. "I'm helping and nothing you can say will change my mind." I sighed.

"Fine, but we need Maka and Soul or even Black star and Tsubaki."

"Vivian!" I turned to see Maka running toward us. She was pulling Soul behind her.

"Well, speak of the devil." Kid muttered.

"Good. You're here. Come on we have to hurry." Vivian said and ran off toward the alley.

"Wait for us." Maka said and ran after her.

*Liz's P.O.V*

I struggled in the guys arms, but it did no good. The man had a death grip. "Let her go." Night told them.

"How about a trade?" The old man said with a wicked smile. "And I think you already know what it is I want."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but it seemed like Night knew what he meant. Night kept his face emotionless, but I could tell he was scared by the look in his eyes. He kept looking at me.

"Well, what's your choice. Hand it over or I'll kill your little friends." This man was seriously evil.

"I…." Night trailed off. He looked between me and Patty.

CLIFFHANGER! It won't take so long for the next chapter I promise.

Soul eater Love


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.**

**Ok, so my computer has been acting up so it took longer than expected to get this chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.**

Chapter 11

*Night's P.O.V*

I didn't know what to do. It was either give him the gem that could be used to destroy stuff or watch Liz die.

"Well?" my dad asked.

He probably will kill us when he gets it anyways, so I'd only be endangering the lives of people I know and don't know.

"My patient is wearying thin, boy."

"What makes you think I'd hand it over?" I asked. "We both know that you'll kill me as soon as you get it, so why should I even hand it over."

"The sake of your friend."

"You'll kill her no matter what I do and if you kill her now then you'll defiantly never see the gem, ever." Pointing this out might safe Liz, but then he could just kill her. It was a dangerous gamble, but I didn't have many options.

"You're right. Go ahead and kill her."

"No." I ran at him, which probably wasn't the smartest move. He grabbed me with one hand (He is big and bulky).

Mask laughed evilly. Which seems to be the only sound that ever comes out of his mouth.

"Let them go!" Maka yelled from behind him.

Where'd she come from?

Then I noticed that everyone was with her, well almost. Soul transformed into a scythe and him and Maka attacked Mask. He dropped me and Liz. Vivian ran over to me and Kid ran to Liz and Patty.

"You ok?" Vivian asked.

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Good." she said. She knew I was fine if I was able to be sarcastic about it. "Come on. We have to get out of here." We all started for the only way away from here.

"Not so fast." said my dad as he grabbed Vivian. "You wouldn't leave without her." he smiled that evil smile that always made me want to smack him so hard. "Tell me where the gem is or else you all suffer."

"I'll take you I-if you l-let them l-live." Vivian said. My dad nodded. "I-it's in a safe at m-my house. I-I'm the only one w-who knows the c-combination."

"Vivian, don't!" Kid and I said in unison.

"Leave them here and tie them up so they don't get in our way." We all struggled against them, but they managed to get us all tied. "ok, lets go."

"No, this is bad." I mumbled. "So bad."

"What so bad about him getting a gem?" Liz asked not knowing how bad this is.

"That gem is possessed by an evil spirit. With it the user can bring death and destruction on anyone they choose. My grandmother kept it out of the wrong hands and then, on her death bed, she gave it to me to protect. Unfortunately, my father found out I had it and, as you can see, will do anything for it." I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Wait, that evil old man is your father?" Liz asked. I nodded.

"We have to get out of here and help Vivian." Kid said.

"And how do you suggest we get out of here? We're stuck here and have no way to escape." Liz said.

We were all deep in thought trying to figure out how to escape.

**That's it for chap. 11. I know, not my best, but I have major writers block right now.**

**Please review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: This is my first story. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't to mean.**

**Ok, so my computer has been acting up so it took longer than expected to get this chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.**

**Chapter 12**

***Vivian's P.O.V***

I lead them up to mine and Night's apartment. I lead them to my room where my safe was. Night knew his dad would think he had the gem so he asked me to put it somewhere that not even he could get to it. It seemed like an odd request to me, but I agreed to hide it for him.

"It's in there?" Night's father asked looking at the safe. I nodded. He gave me a strange look. "Why'd he trust you with the gem? It's very dangerous."

"He knew that you'd think he had it so he asked me to hold on to it."

He chuckled. "A big mistake if you ask me. Now open it."

I put the combination in and opened the safe. There sitting in the center was the red gem with the purple tint. It was pretty and dangerous.

I grabbed it and ran over to the window. I hung it out of the window. I could easily drop it.

"DON'T!" he yelled. "Get her!" he demanded.

"Take one step near me and the gem meets the sidewalk." I was surprised by how brave I sounded. To bad the inner me was scared to death.

"You wouldn't."

"Want a bet." I let it slip a little.

He glared at me. "What are you waiting for?" he said with a smirk. "Your friends aren't here to safe you and they won't be coming to help you."

"Your all by yourself. Stop being stupid and give us the gem." Dawn said.

I took deep breaths and looked at them. I knew they were right. There would be no one to safe me this time. I would have to do this on my own.

I knew they'd probably kill me, but that didn't matter anymore. I let the gem fall from my grasp, out the second story window.

"NO!" They all, well almost all, yelled. Dawn pushed me out of the way and looked out the window.

"It didn't break." she exclaimed excitingly. "It didn't break."

"Dawn, go get it while we take care of her." Dawn nodded and ran out the door.

I gulped. I'm in trouble now.

***Liz's P.O.V***

We all struggled against the ropes. "It's no use." Kid finally said sadly.

"There has to be a way out of this." I said. I tried to think, but really couldn't think of anything. Then Patty started laughing. "Patty be quiet. We're thinking." More laughing.

"Patty!" Maka said looked over at her. Her mouth dropped. "How'd you get your hands free."

There Patty sat, her body still tied, but her hands free. "Oh, they were hurting me so I just slipped out of them." she said smiling.

"Patty! Untie us!" I demanded.

It took longer for her to untie us then we would have liked, but we quickly ran to catch up to Vivian and the others.

We were stopped by Dawn. She had a gem, which I guessed was the gem, around her neck and had a sickly, hostile smile on her face. "Where'd you think you're going?"

At that moment, we heard Vivian scream. I don't think Kid even thought, he just tried to run past her. She grabbed him and a painful expression spread a crossed his face.

"Stop it." Night said. "Let go of him. I'm the one you want dead."

Her mouth curled up evilly. I saw panic in Maka's face. I didn't doubt that my face matched . She let go of Kid and he fell. "I've been waiting for this chance a long time." she sneered.

She ran at him. "GO!" Night yelled as he dodged her attacks. "Don't worry about me!"

"Come on." Kid said finally getting up and running inside. Maka grabbed me and dragged me inside.

I heard Night. He sounded like he was in pain. "You go. I'm going to help Night."

"But he said…" I ran out before Maka could finish her sentence.

Dawn had a hold of Night and he was clearly in pain. I ran over and pulled him away from her.

She hissed at me. "Better back off." she said. She raised her hand to hit me, but Night jumped up and pushed me away.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as we ran from her.

"Helping you."

"Go help Vivian. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. You're the one in the most danger and we both know it."

"Yes I am. That's why you should get out of here while you have a chance." We stopped to hide and catch our breath.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you being so stupid?"

We stared at each other. He finally sighed in defeat. "You could die, you know?"

I nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Aww, how sweet. You're willing to die with him." Dawn said. She sneered. "I hate sweet." Then she attacked.

**That's it for this chapter. Only about 2 or 3 chapters left.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long. I've had writers block and, I'll be honest, I've been lazy. Criticism is welcome as long as your not mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but it would be cool if I did.**

**Chapter 13**

***Night's P.O.V***

We barely got out of Dawn's way. She ended up putting a hole in the wall Liz and I had been leaning against.

"Don't run. Fight me like a man, Night. Or are you going to hide behind your girlfriend?" Dawn mocked as she threw a few more punches at me.

'I hope the others are having an easier time then me', I thought as Liz and I ran away some more.

"How do we get that away from her?" Liz asked breathlessly when we hid.

"If we can touch the gem before she touches us then we wont be affected and we'd have a chance at getting it away from her, but it'll be very hard to do." I sighed. "But we don't have much of a choice."

***Kid's P.O.V***

We ran into the room. They all turned to look at us. Vivian was on the floor curled into a ball. I couldn't tell if she was hurt or not.

"What the hell?" One of them said. "How'd you get here?"

Vivian looked up and I sighed a little. At least we knew she was alive.

We got ready to fight. "Where's Liz?" I asked when I only had one gun in my hand.

"She's helping what's his name." Patty said.

Everybody started fighting, but I didn't pay attention. "I only have one gun. I'M NOT SYMMETRICAL." I started to panic. I had to be symmetrical or else. Then I started to nosebleed. "I can't go on like this." Patty started laughing hysterically.

"Kid, get a hold of your self!" I heard Soul yell, but I was paying attention to anything.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a wall and blacked out.

***Liz's P.O.V***

"Ok, so how about you distract her and I'll grab the gem." I suggested.

Night shook his head. "I don't like the idea of you so close to her. Plus, I don't think she'll fall for it."

I sighed and we sat their and thought.

"Come on." I said leading the way. He stopped me and gave me a weird look. "Trust me." I tell him. He followed as I told him my plan. A few minutes later we separated. "Hey!" I said getting her attention.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Dawn asked. She turned around to where Night was running toward her. "That's the oldest trick in the book." She grabbed him. She seemed to forget all about me as she watched her brother in pain.

I slowly approached her. I grabbed the gem. She elbowed me in the stomach. As I pulled away, I ended up breaking the chain of the necklace.

Her eyes widened. She turned and sprinted away. Not even looking back.

"You ok." I ask Night as he just laid there. He nodded slowly. "Should I go after her?"

"No." he said. He sat up and grunted in pain as he did so. "We need to help the others." He looked like he was about to pass out.

"I don't think you need to be doing anything."

"I'm fine." he said standing up. He almost fell down.

"No, sit back down. I'll go."

"I said I'm fine." He started walking toward the building.

"Men." I grumbled under my breath.

When we got to the others, James was the only one there. It looked at everybody in fear. He slowly sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's ok." Vivian said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Even James. "I'll forgive you if you just leave us alone." He nodded slowly. Vivian gestured to the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Night said walking/limping over to Vivian. "What if he comes back?"

Vivian looked up at him. "I trust he wont."

Night opened his mouth to say something, but Vivian gave him a look and he shut it back. "Fine. Just get the hell out." he snapped at James.

James sighed and hurriedly ran toward the door. He looked back once before running out.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"We took care of them." Soul said with a smug look on his face.

That's when I noticed an unconscious Kid on the floor, Vivian seemed to notice too because she walked over to him. "Is he ok?"

"I think so. He might have just hit his head." Maka said.

Kid started to stir, but didn't seem to wake up. "We'd better take him home." I say as I pick him up.

"C-can I go with you?" Vivian asked. I nodded an ok.

Before we left, I walked over to Night. "Don't do anything stupid." I say and kiss him on the cheek. He turned away, but I still caught a glimpse of his reddening cheeks. I chuckled softly so he wouldn't hear.

***Death the Kid's P.O.V***

When I woke up, first thing I noticed was my head hurt, second, I was in my bed, and third, someone was singing softly. I opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. Vivian was sitting by the window, singing softly to herself as she looked out.

For a minute, I just sat there listening to her. When she was done with the song, I clapped.

She gasped and looked at me. "Y-you're u-up." she said, standing up. A blush covered her cheeks. "H-how much of th-that did you h-hear."

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Liz went to do something and asked me to stay just in case you woke up." I stood up and a pain shot through my body. I ignored it though as I walked over to her. "W-what are you d-doing?" she asked.

"Shhh." I said before placing my lips against hers softly. When I pulled away, I noticed that her cheeks had got even redder. I chuckled lightly.

She looked up at me a small smile on her face. I smiled back.

**The End**

**I know the ending sucks, but it was all I could think of. I'm sorry.**


End file.
